


Now You Know

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set the day after "Who You Know" by LukiMarinette has revealed herself as MDC and Alya has been left to pick up the pieces of their friendship. With Lila's deception now fully revealed, what will Alya do to make it up to Marinette, that is if she is even willing to forgive her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 293
Collections: Anonymous





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138575) by [Luki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki). 



Marinette had woken up much earlier than usual, which considering she only dozed off at around 2am was beyond belief, as she brushed her hair she almost felt anxious looking at her phone, after revealing herself as the mysterious MDC last night and spending the late hours with a few of the industry's biggest names, she wasn't surprised when her phone was littered with notifications, praises, commission requests, interviews, marriage proposals and sprinkled with congratulations and apologies from classmates.

There was only one missing…

"Come on please answer" Marinette went from staring at her phone to looking down the corridor, hoping, pleading that she'd see her, running like a bat out of hell to meet her…

But she never showed up

Alya never came.

Marinette prayed the message status would turn to Read, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Marinette, we can't wait any longer" her backup reporter, Noel led her to her seat to begin her first interview, no one else would ever have the honour.

Marinette glanced one more time at the now closed door, hoping Alya would burst in at any minute to stop the interview.

Nothing.

"Deep Breath Mari, this is it" she thought to herself as she put on her biggest smile as Noel welcomed his audience.

It was Marinette's nature to feel awful, this should have been Alya's moment, her big scoop. She took a brief glance at the views that her interview on Noel's site had made since last night.

She cringed, nothing Alya had posted had even come close to becoming that viral, as much as she wanted to feel ashamed, she was reminded that even when Alya was spewing anger all spurred from lies at her, Marinette tried to play the peacemaker, give her the pass.

Maybe she had this coming, she refused to listen to reasoning, refused to acknowledge that Lila maybe wasn't being entirely truthful.

No, she couldn't think that way as she wandered downstairs, the smell of fresh bread filling her nose.

"How's my little fashion princess today?" Sabine chimed sweetly, earning a huge eye roll from her daughter.

"Mommmmmm, it was just one show, hell I might crash and burn by week's end" Marinette responded, popping a passionfruit macaron in her mouth.

"That reminds me" her father Tom piped in as he lay same fresh baked rolls on the table "We are having to change the bakery's number because of you, all morning, calls begging for an MDC original, our regular customers can't get through" Marinette felt a nervous laugh crawling up

"Sorry guys, Audrey mentioned something about hiring an assistant or something" she honestly didn't feel comfortable bossing someone around, she rather not have her own Sabrina.

Those thoughts were immediately halted with the doorbell ringing.

"Ahhh, that must be the coffee bean shipment, darling, if you are not too famous enough, could you help bring them in" Sabine smirked as Marinette went to the front door, expecting several bags waiting.

There were no bags, but instead a sad sack, on the ground right outside the door, groveling and sniveling was a clearly disheveled,

"Alya?" As soon as her name was called Alya sprung up and clung to Marinette's midsection.

"I am so so sorry Mari, so sorry" Alya managed to splutter in between gasps of air and bury her face in Marinette's shirt.

All Marinette could do was rub the poor girls back and offer her assurances that it was all going to be ok, but then,

"I don't suppose this poor blogger could score an interview"

Marinette's face soured, so that was it huh? She didn't care about the things she yelled at Marinette, how she chose to believe a stranger over her best friend, she was just upset about missing her scoop. Those negative thoughts came crawling right back.

Alya was surprised when Marinette pried her off her thin frame, even more surprising was her dry stoic response.

"I have many interviews lined up, you may want to call my agent first, now excuse me we are closed for another hour"

"Mari? Wh" was all that was heard before she slammed the door.

* * *

When Jagged arrived to pick her up for school, she was amazed by the 3 Gorilla sized bodyguards escorting her to his limo.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but don't you think this is a bit unnecessary" Marinette asked, wedged between two of her three bodyguards.

"Nothing is unnecessary for my niece and Paris's latest sensation" Jagged proclaimed to even more eyerolls from the young designer.

"Believe me, in a few minutes, you'll be thanking me" Marinette didn't even get a moment to answer as hordes of classmates were screaming her initials in the courtyard.

The three bodyguards pushed through with ease and reached the entrance, ready to escort Marinette through the day.

5 minutes, all it took was 5 minutes for the Principal to boot Jagged and his muscle out, he hugged Marinette on the way out as she prepared for the day ahead.

Rose and Juleka were the first, and to say they were excited was an understatement, throughout the fangirling session were numerous apologies about the last few months concerning Lila, Marinette asked where she was at anyway and no one could come up with a solid answer, probably her tinnitus causing a flare up with her arthritis.

Nino was next, congratulating her on an amazing campaign, but soon enough the conversation deviated to his girlfriend, Marinette sighed as she explained to Nino how she doesn’t really want to talk to her at the moment, Nino nodded in understanding.

As she entered the classroom, she was thrown almost into a fighting stance by the loud applause that filled the room, being lead by an amazing sight, Adrien Agreste walking right up to her holding a large bouquet of roses.

“Congratulations” he said with that trademark warm smile, passing the dozen flowers to the blushing girl “Its custom for a designer to be presented with these after a successful show”

Marinette thanked the blonde boy taking a huge whiff of the red flowers.

“I should have known it was you” Adrien said, rubbing his hand behind his neck, “the style, the attention to detail, the initials, it just screamed you. Let me know if you need someone to show off your next design” he winked as he walked back to his seat next to Nino.

If Marinette had died right then, from a collapsing roof tile, a slippery floor, or maybe even a giant snake that escaped from the zoo and ate her, she’d have no regrets.

Mr Bustier urged the entire class to settle down and took Marinette’s flowers for safe keeping as she walked to her seat, next to Alya.

This was when she noticed she hadn’t arrived, and neither had Lila.

Honestly, Marinette wouldn’t be surprised if Lila ever showed her face here again, after everything she’d pulled.

It wouldn’t be another 20 minutes until Alya finally made it into class, after her breathless apology went basically ignored she was shocked to discover Marinette not in the seat next to her.

She had situated herself at the back again.

Memories flooded back of the last time she was sent there which just made Alya feel worse about how she had treated her recently, she started her ascent to the back row in hopes of getting her attention but was soon met with stares from everyone from Adrien to Kim, that just screamed “now’s not the time”, Alya slinked back to her chair, making occasion glances to Marinette who didn’t even notice she was there.

Lunch was even worse, a large crowd tried to gather around Marinette, who by now was regretting not just going home for lunch. Thankfully most of her class were working as impromptu bodyguards, protecting her from all her new adoring fans.

Watching at a distance, all Alya could do was sigh as she poked her cooling food and continue to tap at her keyboard.

“She’s not going to stay mad forever” Nino said as he pulled up a chair, “It’s Marinette, it’s just not in her nature”

“I just wish I could talk to her” Alya said with dejection dripping from her mouth as she went back to her laptop, this was when Nino noticed the headline of her latest project.

Paris’s biggest Lila-r: Exposed  
By Alya Cesarie

“You’ve been busy” he pointed out as she scrolled through the several pages making additions to paragraphs at random.

“I was up late last night, contacting anyone Lila’s mentioned over the last few months, Stone, Ali, no one is even aware that she exists. I can’t find any information on any of the charities she’s apparently been involved with, she’s taken us all for fools”

Nino sighed “I guess she was really convincing, I mean who could really realize she was full of it”

Alya looked up and sternly looked at her boyfriend.

“Marinette did”

Speaking of which, she saw the blue haired girl ducking away from the crowds, without a doubt heading to the bathroom. Alya closed her laptop and quickly headed in Marinette’s direction.

Running water was heard as she walked into the facility, Marinette was hunched over the sink washing her face as Alya slowly approached

“Why are you here”

The coldness in her voice along with the stare through the bathroom mirror sent an absolute chill down her spine.

“I just wanted to talk”

Marinette turned around to head for the exit, “Sorry, I haven’t apologized to Lila yet, remember?”

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand and just started pleading “I’m sorry ok! I shouldn’t have listened to Lila”

“But you did and even when you were screaming in my face, I was trying to help you, you threw it back in my face and when you realize your mistake all you cared about was your stinking blog” Marinette screamed

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT MY FUCKING BLOG! It’s basically ruined because of all that bullshit Lila told me, all I care about is you and showing how sorry I am” Alya responded

“Sorry for what, not trusting me or not believing in me”

“Wh...what”

“What was it you said yesterday, I’d “struggle to make it big”?” Marinette threw back at Alya with finger quotes

“I...i didn’t mea...”

“But you did, what, you think I couldn’t make it without Lila’s “connections”? I mean, it’s not like Jagged Stone hasn’t commissioned me personally, Chloe’s mom offered me an apprenticeship in New York, or I just got flowers from Adrien fucking Agreste”

“He gave you flowers?”

“Yeah, because I’m such a jealous talentless hack”

Alya tried to reach out and hold Marinette “You know that’s not true” but Marinette swatted her away.

“You know, I’d give you an interview right now, I would drop everything for you. But if you really have that little faith in me” Marinette yanked her hand from her grasp and headed for the door “Then we really have nothing to discuss”

Alya wanted to scream, cry, shatter the glass, her best friend, her REAL best friend wanted nothing to do with her. She reached up to punch the mirror when she looked at her reflection, shit, she looked like shit. With everything that’s been going on, all she needed more was a sign saying “AKUMATIZE ME HAWKMOTH”

Breathe In

Breathe Out

She had no idea how long she just stared in the mirror, but soon enough the bell signifying the end of lunch rang throughout the halls, she straightened up and headed back out.

After all, she had a report to finish.

* * *

“Then again, an assistant might not be so bad” Marinette thought, it was 11pm and she was still going through all the emails, several hundred since this afternoon so far, it was then her phone dinged again, she expected just another tweet, but instead it was a news alert.

From The Ladyblog.

Marinette sighed, she knew she was probably too hard on Alya, but she was really just done with everything.

That's when she saw the title;

MDC: Tale of a Friend

Tapping the pop-up, Marinette starting getting all choked up over Alya's words, detailing everything she had gone through, detailed with candid photos with friends who had offered wonderous praise for the young designer, the article ended with a selfie of the two and finished with these words;

_"Marinette would move heaven and earth for someone she cared for, even if they don’t deserve it."_

Marinette softly smiled as she shut off her computer and headed to bed.

Alya didn't realise just how good Marinette's hugs were until she had missed them, This one was one of the best. The two girls sobbed silently in the locker room together while telling each other how sorry they were, how much they meant to each other.

"So….when do you wanna do that interview" Marinette asked gleefully, Alya laughed as she suggested Mari's place after school before leaving the locker room, Marinette continued sorting through her things when the door closed, barely missing her fingers and she was met by the furious eyes of Lila Rossi.

"Think you're pretty clever huh?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Marinette responded coyly as she went back to her locker.

"Don't play dumb with me, revealing yourself as MDC, how did you manage to pull that off" Lila demanded, earning only a raised eyebrow from Marinette

"By _being_ MDC"

"Or are you?" Lila smirked as she walked around the girl "This school is wrapped around my finger so tight I could convince that _moi_ is the real MDC. You? A mere front, a cover to alleviate suspicion. Oh but alas, she went rogue, took all my designs as her own, oh whatever shall I do" Lila started her crying routine before grinning back at Marinette.

"What would you do then"

Marinette pondered for a few moments, just that doubt, that accusations could topple everything she had worked for, this meant she had no choice but to do

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" Marinette appeared dejected towards a proud smug Lila

"She on the other hand"

Lila was suddenly met with a red seeing Alya Cesarie.

"AAAAlya, so listen about the sh"

"SHUT.UP." if those words were any colder, the floor would have turned to ice and Lila would have slipped at the approaching Alya with the burning intent in her eyes.

"Best Friends with MDC, huh?! Oh I can totally get you in Alya?! Oh I had to help my charity tonight!?" Every step brought on a new accusation. "You don't know Jagged, you don't know Claire, Ali, or anybody for that matter. You have less connections than a broken telephone"

"Come on Alya, you can't really believe that Marinette is MDC" Lila attempted to sway the argument back in her favour. "I mean sure, she's got some talent, but she really can't hold a candle t…"

It was quick.

It was loud.

It brought a gasp to Marinette.

Lila stared at the locker doors, touching her cheek, she had just been slapped, slapped by Alya, and hard.

A finger went right into her face as Alya ordered her to never speak to Marinette that way again.

Lila seemed to finally regain her senses "Yyyyyou, I will destroy you,BOTH OF YOU"

This was when Alya presented her phone "You do and THIS goes live" revealing the expose she had been working on the last two days "Everything, your supposed connections, your disabilities, the numerous absences from school, I will reveal them all with just a tap, this goes live"

Lila smirked as she rubbed her cheek "You really think they'll believe you, why, just a bunch of lies and slander from a wannabe tabloid journalist and her jealous friend" she paraded in her faux distressed voice.

"They'll believe me"

Like it was a cheap soap opera, Adrien walked from behind the lockers, phone in hand to record it all with a real disappointed face "I tried, I really thought there was some good in you, but all you've done is push, manipulate and lie worse than ever" Adrien said with a stone faced glare that none of the girls had ever seen before "You think you are the only one with any push, any influence, you have any idea how much money the tabloids would pay for the exclusive story of how poor sweet Adrien Agreste was duped into a relationship by a CON-ARTIST" Adrien continued pulling off his own dramatic flair "Millions, more than you could ever fathom, all of which I would give to my best friend to further her label”

Adrien moved closer to Lila, playing back the incriminating audio “Or, you drop this illusion, you leave Marinette alone, and this footage never sees the light of day”

Lila knew she was in a corner, she looked at Alya’s continuing stern glare and Marinette trying to keep composure, considering she just had her crush say he’d willingly give her millions of dollars for her career, all she could do is brush herself off and walk away, but not without a “This isn’t over”

As Adrien watched Lila sulk away, Alya mouthed “OMG HAWT” to a blushing Marinette.

“Welp, I should probably get ready for class” burst out Alya giving a thumbs up to Marinette as she left, suddenly she was all alone, with Adrien, alone, Adrien, her hero, ALONE, ADRIEN! SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT

“You ThaThank you Adrien” blurted out Marinette “You didn’t have to do that for me”

Adrien’s face turned to one of remorse and guilt “No, I had to. I’m really sorry Marinette. I never should have suggested we just leave her be”

Marinette smiled, trying to build up her confidence “You had no idea she would go this far”

Adrien then held her hand, staring deep into her eyes, which at this point were the size of a pin hole “Still, let me make it up to you, sayyyy dinner at my place on Friday”

_Marinette.exe has stopped working, Abort, Retry, Fail?_

“Even my father will be there for once”’ Adrien groaned pinching his nose “Ever since your reveal, he has not let up that he HAS to speak with you” He threw his hands out in defence “It’s totally your decision though, I never want to force you into something again”

Marinette had finally rebooted and started laughing “I’d be honoured, I’ll even bring dessert”

Adrien almost perked up like a kitty at the thought of her scrumptious passionfruit macarons, “I kinda want you to reject his offer, just to see the look on his face when someone tells him “No””

Marinette smirked “Why Adrien, you naughty boy”

“You have no idea”

If there was any place for a record scratch, this would be it.

Both of them become a blushing mess "Diiiiiiiid I just say that out loud"

Marinette wishes she was anonymous again at that moment


End file.
